


The best discovery

by S_Horne



Series: Stony September AUs [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: “Hey,” Tony said before his brow furrowed at the way Steve's fist was clenched at his side. He nodded at Steve's hand, “What you got there?”Steve's smile grew as he walked into the room and flicked Tony's legs until Tony moved to let him sit down. “I think it belongs to you.”Tony only looked even more confused, pushing himself up into a sitting position as he held out his hand. “What? Why do you think it's mine?”Steve let his fingers unfurl and kept his eyes trained on Tony as his husband reached out to take Steve's offering. He could hardly contain his excitement and opened his mouth to say so when Tony's eyes snapped to his, his facing falling./Steve finds something that he thinks (hopes) belongs to Tony. Is he right?





	The best discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd literally yeeeeears ago by the lovely [Leturna](http://leturna.tumblr.com/)
> 
> 8\. Mpreg

Steve hummed to himself as he pulled the bag out of the garbage can in the corner of the bathroom. Of all of the chores in the house, he didn’t mind taking the garbage out so much. Washing up, now that one he hated. He and Tony had struck a deal pretty early into their relationship, and their cohabitation divvied up the household chores evenly.

What Steve didn’t like was when the garbage can spilled over, or when people missed whatever they threw in, like whatever was wedged down by the pipe behind the toilet. He grunted as he reached down and finally managed to dislodge whatever it was. It was something hard and thin, probably plastic – some sort of casing maybe? Packaging? Steve didn’t know, but as he pulled it out, it became apparent.

It was a pregnancy test.

It was a _positive_ pregnancy test at that.

 

Huh.

Steve didn’t register moving until he realised he was sitting on the thankfully-closed toilet seat lid with his eyes glued to the pregnancy test that he held out in front of him.

Well, it wasn’t _his_ test, Steve knew that much. That meant that it had to be Tony’s.

Tony was pregnant?

_Oh God,_ Steve thought to himself, eyes still stuck on the pink line showing boldly between the white pieces of plastic. His husband was having a baby. _His_ baby, in fact.

His husband was having his baby.

They had known it was a possibility since they had first gotten together, but they had been putting off starting a family for years. This wasn't _planned._ This wasn't... Steve wasn't ready. He didn't think he could do this. His breaths began to come a little quicker as his hands started to shake. Him, a father? He and Tony were in a good place, financially stable and more than comfortable in their relationship, but to become _parents_? Steve really wasn't all that sure.

But then he thought about it. He took a deep breath and put his hands onto his lap to try and control the trembling. A child.

This would be so much more than just a child though, Steve realised. It would be a combination of both him and his husband in a small baby; _their_ baby. A child with Tony's coloring and his eyes, Tony's wide smile, and the curve of Steve's nose. As they grew older, their personality would start to take shape, and Steve's mind ran wild with the exciting possibilities. Their child would be smart like Tony, but patient like Steve. They would get Tony's sense of humor, a loud and booming laugh that would echo whenever Steve made some stupid joke or, more likely, made an embarrassing mistake.

And it wouldn't just be their child. It would be Tony's body growing and changing as well, Steve able to see their child blossoming inside of Tony for nine whole months. He would be able to watch as Tony grew larger and his stomach curved magnificently with the beautiful swell of their love.

The more Steve thought about it, the more he longed for it. He had always known that he wanted a child, even if he didn't exactly feel ready right now, but he _knew_. A wide smile spread across his face as his eyes dropped back down to the pregnancy test in his hands. Sure, this wasn't planned, and Steve was utterly terrified, but he also felt an odd sense of calm washing over him. He and Tony could do this, and they could do it well. This child was dearly wanted and already loved beyond measure.

With that in mind, Steve jumped up, bounding out of the door with excitement tingling his body from head to toe. He ran through the house quickly, dashing into every room until he found Tony in the downstairs living room, laid out on the couch with a tablet resting on his stomach. Steve stopped in the doorway for a moment just to watch his husband before Tony looked up, a smile working its way onto his face as he locked his tablet and set it to one side.

“Hey,” Tony said before his brow furrowed at the way Steve's fist was clenched at his side. He nodded at Steve's hand, “What you got there?”

Steve's smile grew as he walked into the room and flicked Tony's legs until Tony moved to let him sit down. “I think it belongs to you.”

Tony only looked even more confused, pushing himself up into a sitting position as he held out his hand. “What? Why do you think it's mine?”

Steve let his fingers unfurl and kept his eyes trained on Tony as his husband reached out to take Steve's offering. He could hardly contain his excitement and opened his mouth to say so when Tony's eyes snapped to his, his facing falling.

“Steve, this isn't mine.”

Steve felt the bottom drop out his world with those four words. He had only known about Tony's pregnancy for about half an hour - and most of that time had been spent trying to wrap his head around it - but he was already so attached to the idea. Something in him had so deeply wanted that child, had been so in love with the idea of having a baby that shared his and Tony's DNA. Just as he felt unwanted tears building in his chest, Tony spoke and turned his world completely on its head again.

“I _am_ pregnant, but this isn't mine.”

Steve barely heard Tony’s words. He had been on a roller-coaster all morning, and he really wasn't sure what to think now. His head was fuzzy, as though it was full of static, ears buzzing and distorting the sound of his husband’s laughter. When Tony held out his arms, Steve went willingly into his embrace, relaxing immediately at Tony's touch automatically. It took a moment for Tony’s confession to make its way through to Steve’s brain. Tony was pregnant. Tony was –

Steve shot up and stared at Tony, taking in his bright eyes and his amused smile. “You're, you really are...?”

Tony laughed and nodded, stretching out his hand to cup Steve's cheek. “Yeah,” he confirmed, “I am.”

“But you said...  this,” Steve gestured to the pregnancy test now lying next to Tony, “isn't yours?”

Tony shook his head as he reached for it, dropping his hand from Steve’s face to take his hand instead. “No. I went to the doctor a week or so ago, and she confirmed it. I was going to tell you, of course I was, but I was waiting for a little while. I needed to pass the first trimester or whatever - she was worried about my age, but apparently I should be fine now I’ve reached this stage,” he added quickly when Steve’s hand tightened rapidly around his, “- and then I had to find the right time to say it in the perfect way.” Tony shrugged lightly, eyes still locked down where he was turning the test over in his hands. “I guess that didn’t work out so well though, did it? I didn't take a test though; I don't know where you got this.”

“In our bathroom,” Steve replied automatically. His mind was still turning Tony’s words over in his head, even as Tony's eyes shot to his, wide and confused.

“You’re really pregnant?” Steve asked again as he rubbed his thumb absentmindedly over the back of Tony’s hand, unable to process anything else at that moment.

Tony gave another light laugh as he squeezed Steve’s hand, confirming his husband’s wish. “I am.” His smile dimmed a little when Tony suddenly remembered what he held. “Wait… _our_ bathroom?”

“Yeah,” Steve said, realisation dawning on him as he came somewhat back to the moment. “I know. Who the hell left this in our bathroom?”


End file.
